Talernon: Age of Dragons
Talernon is an ever-expanding series of servers that have been produced for the NWN1 and NWN2 games. Role-play persistent worlds that feature incredible and detailed building, intricate and complex scripting, most of the best content from the player community, and experienced storytellers... these are the features you will discover when you come to play at Talernon. Talernon is now in its 3rd incarnation – the Age of Dragons. Setting The nations that humans and elves will create do not exist yet, the lands instead ruled by oppressive dragons bent on enslaving the lesser races and by benevolent philosopher-kings dedicated to giving the non-dragons of the world safety and peace. Dragons share the control of the world, dividing it up into regions called suzerains, although they never truly agree on borders and territory. The good dragons vie for control using diplomacy and trade, while evil dragons at times wage all-out war on other suzerains and lesser territories, trying to subjugate or annihilate those who resist their cruel wishes. Many of the races that will in time become dominant in the world have just begun to feel their abilities and potential grow. Humankind is the most barbaric, still in the throes of a violent and destructive nature. Elves and dwarves have begun to develop some technology, but items commonplace in the future are the exception, not the norm. Metal weapons and armor are somewhat rare, and the intricacies of magic are still being discovered and developed by non-dragons. Coins as currency do not exist, with small gems being used in place of barter in some places, and bars of gold and silver the norm for large transactions. Sailing ships are still in their infancy and never seen in groups, and land-based transport such as carts and wagons are only for the wealthy and the powerful. Survival is the most important thing on the minds of the common folk, be it the slaves of an oppressive red dragon or the citizens of a forest controlled by a benevolent silver dragon. Even though dragons wield great magics and command the forces of the arcane, the secrets of the arcanum are just that – secrets, wielded by few non-dragons, save the most studious, pious, or commanding of the lesser races. The magic shops and wizard schools of the original Talernon setting do not exist, and rituals are a valued and coveted commodity. Most common folk might only see magic a few times in their life, save when wielded by dragons or their servants, the dragonborn. Miracles of magic sometimes are found in the most dedicated of the servants of the gods, but even these actions are considerably rarer than in the original Talernon campaign, with a village healer wielding considerable influence and a wizard in a remote tower the subject of rumor and fear. Unlike the original Talernon setting, the cosmos has a very different structure. The Inner Planes are a still a rolling mixture called the Elemental Chaos, and the Outer Planes have not drifted into their respective positions determined alignments and ethos, instead floating in the Astral Sea. The Plane of Wood has considerable importance, known in this era as the Feywild. This is taken from 4th edition rules for DnD. In the years after the original Talernon campaign setting, the Coming of the Lines signaled the return of ley-lines to the world, having been absent for many millennia. In the Age of Dragons, they have been for all time, a part of the world connecting places and magical power in kind. Features *Playable Dragonborn (from 4e), lizardmen, pixies, and ogres – dynamic races that can wear new outfits and have different faces Link *17 additional PRCs, including Kaedrins classesLink *Over 150 additional new spells Link and 40 additional new featsLink *Extensive Great Magic system, with over 15 new Epic Spells Link *Custom summoning spells, which allow you to choose an element or focus, or alignment-based summoning (air, earth, water, fire, negative, ice, magma, artifice, magic, nature, and more) *10 new skills, taken from 4e, all used in RP as well as quests Link *Kemo’s custom animations *Insane amounts of custom content from the Vault *IG Appearance Crafting – create custom armor and weapons IG, don’t look like a clown! *Over 3000 custom monsters to battle, and over 1000 custom magical items to find *Random loot spawns – never find loot in the same place twice *Extensive Crafting – normal NWN2 crafting, plus additional masterwork item and magical item systems *A complex and growing persistent quest system – every NPC learns to know you, and you have a reputation with each one *Crazy DM tools designed for the sole purpose of entertaining players Want to be a part of the fun? Category:Gameworlds